Truth and Consequences
by NTonksLupin93
Summary: This is a little Fanfic about Russ and Dannii, what would of happened if he believed her? This is my first Fanfic so please be nice. RR
1. The Truth

**Chapter 1**

The Truth 

**Dannii's Flat**

Dannii looked at Russ on her sofa she couldn't believe what she was about to tell him.

"Russ I... I have to tell you something" she started. "You know Andy well we were at the fresher's party and he was coming onto me"

"What did you do?" asked Russ suspiciously.

"I told him to back off, but then later he brought me a drink to say sorry I didn't know at the time but he had spiked it with something called GHB... he raped me."

"WHAT?!?" he stood up looking angry yet upset. "I thought he was a good bloke he wouldn't do that."

"He did if you don't believe me ask Louise, Mel or Sophie he either attempted it or actually did it to them." She retorted.

"Don't worry I do believe you I would believe you over anybody."

By this time Dannii was getting rather upset from recollecting the events of her ordeal, so Russ went over to comfort her, holding her in his arms and kissing her forehead.

**The SUbar**

"Darren, you haven't seen my brother have you?" Russ asked.

"Yeah he just nipped to the loo." He replied.

He went over to where Darren had said Sam was sitting.

"So did you know about Andy?" He asked him as soon as he got back.

"Err...what about him?" he asked worried about what had happened.

"He raped Dannii!!" he whispered angrily.

Sam walked away quickly not wanting to discuss the fact that he knew what Andy had been doing and that he had done it too. Russ followed and grabbed him.

"You knew didn't you? Why didn't you tell me? Why?" anger was building inside of him he wanted to hit Sam for not telling him what Andy had done to his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry okay he didn't know Dannii was your girl, I'm sorry" he looked worried, he didn't want Russ to know he had drug-raped girls like Andy.

Russ asked Sam to get Andy to meet him and Sam at the quarry the next day, he was going to sort out this mess and let Andy know what he thought of him.


	2. The Fight

Chapter 2 

**The Fight**

Russ had spent most of the night contemplating what to do to Andy the next day, the man had attacked Dannii, the girl he loved. He wanted to call her just so he could go round and talk to her.

Dannii's Flat 

Dannii woke up and squinted at her clock._ 7:30am._ Oh well may aswell get up she thought. She was wearing a pair of pink pyjamas and grabbed her pink dressing gown. She went through into the kitchen and started making a cup of tea.

_9.00am_

Joe had finally rolled out of bed and slumped on the sofa next to Dannii, she didn't seem to notice as she was staring into space feeling relieved that she had told Russ about _**that night**_.

Brring Brring 

Dannii ran to get the phone hoping it would be Russ asking if he could come round.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi babe, it's me" the voice on the other line said.

"Hi gorgeous," it was obviously Russ.

"You wanna come round?"

"No, but I might come round later, I was just ringing to see how you were, you know after yesterday, it took a lot of courage to tell me what you did." Russ told her.

"Thanks, well see you later."

"Bye"

They both hung up, Russ was pleased she was okay and looked forward to going round later.

The Quarry 

Andy arrived at the quarry hoping to see his mates Sam and Russ. Sam had told him that they were going to abseil off the top of the quarry and that they would bring the stuff.

"Alright mate!" Sam shouted he was the first to arrive.

"Alright" Andy shouted back," Where's Russ? And has he got the stuff?"

" He's just coming and err… yeah he's got the stuff," he lied.

Russ was making his way up the hill, Andy looked puzzled as he had no equipment with him.

" Hey, where's all the rope and stuff?" he asked still confused.

" Never mind all the stuff, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GIRLFRIEND?!?" he couldn't keep the anger that had been building up inside him, since Dannii had told him what had happened, in any longer.

"What? What do you mean?" confused at what Russ meant, then it hit him.

" YOU!" he snarled, then went to attack him but got held back by Sam.

"Don't he's not worth it." He whispered in his ear loud enough for Andy to hear though.

"No come on Sam let him go, let's see what he can do," Andy taunted.

Sam didn't let go.

"She was well easy, well up for it," he provoked with a sly smile, "and you know what, she enjoyed it!"

With that comment Russ launched himself at Andy pushing through Sam's grip and hit Andy hard in the face. He fell to the ground but quickly got up again went for Russ he punched him back in the eye. Sam pulled him off his brother and Russ went for him again.

"I'm gonna call the police if he tries to hit me again!"

"To late they're already coming to arrest you!" Russ shouted back even though it was not true he was still trying to shove Sam off for holding him back.

"Well they're not gonna get me are they?"

Russ and Sam looked at him, puzzled. Andy was worried he didn't want to get caught and spend time in prison so he turned around to face the open canyon he was standing right on the edge. He jumped.

Sam and Russ stood there wide-eyed, shocked at what Andy had done. They slowly walked home not talking just thinking about what had happened earlier. They went in to the local police station and told them what had happened, about Andy jumping off the cliff straight into the water. Hopefully they would find his body and get everything sorted out.

By the time they got home it was _6:20pm _and their family were just sitting down to dinner. They looked up. Carrie saw Russ's eye, which had now gone a funny shade of purple.

"Oh my god what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing I just got into a bit of a fight, ok?" he replied.

He went off to his room and considered whether to call Dannii and tell her about what happened. He decided just to go round and talk to her it was better than talking over the phone.

"Bye, I'm just going out to see Dannii," he shouted as he picked up a jacket and went out the door.

Dannii's Flat Knock Knock 

Joe answered.

"Err… Hi is Dannii in?" Russ asked.

"Dannii it's for you!" Joe yelled.

Dannii walked into the living room where Russ was waiting for her, a smile lit up her face when she saw him. He just stood there, entranced.

"Hi, Russ what happened to you?" she said with concern.

"Earth to Russ," Joe shouted from the sofa he was obviously watching them.

"Sorry, I was mesmerised by you," he said to Dannii.

"Yeah, I know I'm beautiful but can you quieten it down a bit I'm trying to watch this." Joe replied.

The young couple laughed at this so Dannii suggested that they go into the privacy of her room.

He told her all about what had happened at the quarry, and how he'd got a black eye. Dannii felt upset when he talked about Andy, after what he did to her.

Russ noticed this "Don't worry he's gone now, I'll look after you." He comforted her.

It wasn't that late, but after the story Dannii decided to go to bed Russ curled up next to her and held her till morning.


	3. Search For The Body

Chapter 3 Search for the Body 

The next morning the police were straight round at the quarry, after all they didn't want a dead body rotting in the bottom of the water. Sam and Russ were asked to go to the police station to make a statement about the accident, and Dannii, Louise, Mel and Sophie were also asked to make statements about what Andy had done to them. Dannii and Russ shared a cab to get to the police station.

"What are you going to say to the police?" Russ asked warily, he knew it was an upsetting subject for Dannii to talk about.

"The truth, you?" she replied.

"Same"

They spent the rest of the ride in silence they were trying to get their stories straight so the could tell the police.

At the station they met up with the rest of the gang and one by one they went into a small room to tell their story. After they had all been in the room Russ was asked to come down to the quarry to identify Andy's body when they brought it up.

"I have to go to the quarry, to identify Andy's body," he told Dannii.

"Ok, do you mind if I come I don't really want to be alone right now?" she requested.

"Sure," he accepted glad that he would have someone with him.

The Quarry 

They got to the quarry and saw that the police were still searching the open lagoon, it gave them a chance to talk about the morning. Suddenly a police diver came up to the chief and whispered something in his ear. He started coming towards Russ and Dannii, they looked up.

"I have some bad news," he started.

"What is it?" Russ asked confused about what could have gone wrong.

"We have searched the whole area and no trace of a man fitting the description you gave us."

Russ and Dannii looked at each other shocked and a little unnerved. "What do you mean? He has to be here I saw him jump." Russ queried, still in shock.

"There was no body, now we suggest you two go home we will carry on the search for a little while longer but there is a low chance of success." He said in a comforting way.

They caught a cab back to their homes and went to bed wondering what had happened to Andy. In the morning the couple met up for lunch at Il Gnosh.

Il Gnosh 

They talked and flirted with each other but still felt agitated about the whereabouts of the rapist known as Andy. They finished their lunches and paid for them, then went outside. Russ offered to walk Dannii home and then spend a bit of time with her at her flat as she had told him it would be empty. They started walking towards the college but they didn't notice the tall dark shadow gazing at them from behind a wall, the shadow carried on staring until they were out of sight. Then it disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
